


Long Abandoned

by UnfunnyClown



Series: Space Mafia Au [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Socks Crew (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, space mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfunnyClown/pseuds/UnfunnyClown
Summary: To make their search for a base much more entertaining, Socks decided to host a silly competition to make it more funNadwe, Joocie and Laff went off to Polus
Relationships: LaffenGas & Joocie, LaffenGas & Nadwe, Nadwe & Joocie, Nadwe & MuffinJuice (Mentioned), SocksFor1 & Joocie (Mentioned), SocksFor1 & LaffenGas (Mentioned), SocksFor1 & Nadwe (Mentioned)
Series: Space Mafia Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163531
Kudos: 9





	Long Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, I'll like to explain why Socks is a woman in this.
> 
> Because of Socks referring to his socks as 'rainbow socks' and me and my sister honestly couldn't be bother to draw his actual socks. (and instead colouring it as the gay pride flag/rainbow)  
> Add to the fact that when designing of villain versions of the gang, I originally based it on opposite versions of them  
> I ended with making a trans, lesbian Socks as the gang leader instead of giving him black and white/dull coloured socks.
> 
> Is that stupid? Probably, yes. But me and my sister absolutely love the idea so I'm keeping it. (Unless Socks himself doesn't like it, of course)

"My, my, my," The British man spoke up. He walked into the middle of the ruined, abandoned base. "Well isn't this a sight?"

"Didn't _MIRA_ own this base?" Another man spoke up, sounding much more younger than his companions. "Yeah _definitely_ ," A different British man scoffed out. He had long, flowing blonde hair tied into a messy bun. "I heard that they abandoned it because of-"

The two jumped as a bright light flashed next to blond's leg. They turned around and stared the newly formed dent on the purple ground.

" _Shapeshifting aliens?_ Yeah, that’s true." The first British man gripped onto his plasma powered gun tighter. "You gotta be more careful Joocie, you almost got killed."

The blond known as Joocie sighed out. He tapped onto his robotic gloves, it glowed a faded, light blue with electric shards sparkling out of it. " _I know_ , Laff," He simply responded. He pulled down his goggles to cover his eyes. A screen came to life and now the screen was blue, heat forms of his friends was displayed on it.

"I feel like this wouldn't make a good base, _even as a side base_ ," The teenager spoke up. "Not only is it on Polus, _which is one of the coldest planet by the way!_ But it's also infested with-!" He cut himself off. He turned around and extended his staff which has a sharp edge at the bottom of it, stabbing it into the ground onto where a black squishing looking goo creature lay.

It screeched out upon being stabbed through. However it didn't die like the everything else he had killed, instead it just slightly grew, tentacles sprouting out from its back.

" _Alert five ‘o nine!_ " Laff yelled.

He dropped his staff and pulled out a gas mask, quickly equipping it with steady hands. He ran forwards towards Joocie and grabbed his wrist, dragging him along with little trouble.

He turned around just in time to see Laff threw a small, metallic ball. It landed next to the alien and began beeping as soon as it hit the ground.

He grinned when it exploded in flames, lighting up the alien parasite. Its screeches of agony was like music to his ears, a peaceful lullaby to sleep to even.

"We really should get code names for _just_ your bombs," Joocie commented. He felt him removed his wrist from his hand. "I have to do so much just to get my gas mask on when I'm like this." He gestured towards his goggles, tightly secured around his head. Joocie turned towards the teenager. "Also, thank you Nadwe."

He grinned up at Joocie, almost certainly coming off smugly. "It's no problem."

"Me and TBVG have been discussing plans to implement a feature into your goggles so you don't have to take off your goggles to wear a gas mask," Laff confessed, walking over to the two. "I just need to sketch it and get Socks' approval then test it, trail and error _and all that_ , you know the drill."

"You're already one of Socks' favourites, it shouldn't be that much of a problem," Nadwe casually added. "She's basically you and Muffin's mum, Nadwe. _You're_ also a favourite," Joocie added onto the conversation.

He looked over and flashed a knowing, smug grin. " _I know_ and she _absolutely_ loves me." "I think she doesn't have any favourites," Laff interjected. "And if she does, it's _definitely_ the children."

" _Hey!_ " Nadwe turned to shoot a glare at him. He laughed out and handed him the fallen staff. "I believe this belongs to you?" He snatched it away from Laff, plopping his tongue out at the adult.

Joocie coughed and caused the two to turn towards him. " _First of all_." He raised his hand and pointed it at Laff. "As soon as you can implement that feature, tell me immediately." He removed his hand and threw them out.

"Secondly, are we going actually through with this being a base? It's infested, used to be owned by _MIRA_ and unbelievable cold."

"The aliens' weaknesses are bullets, lava, fire and cold, like imagine a winter storm but in space, cold," Laff casually listed. "They discovered this and cleaned the Earth from these aliens."

"The aliens weaknesses sounds like _everyone's_ weaknesses," Nadwe pointed out. Joocie laughed out. "As _if_ there's someone who's immune to what Laff just listed."

"Robots," Laff and Nadwe responded at the same time. Joocie raised an eyebrow, rolling his eyes. "Maybe bullets, yeah but not everything else." He froze seeing Laff lifted his gun, aiming it just behind him.

A bright light flashed and he didn't even flinched when he heard an ear pitching screech behind him.

Joocie looked over and turned back towards his friends upon seeing the new dent on the ground. "Well aliens are _everywhere_ in this freezing cold planet. I'm not sure that Socks will be a big fan of this."

"I actually think we'll get _bonus points_ ," Laff responded, stepping forwards. "Socks isn't a fan of _MIRA_ and will be thrilled to take away _anything_ from them. She's also a fan of murder," He explained his reasoning. "Can confirm," Nadwe chimed in.

"Well I guess I'm out numbered," Joocie sighed out. He smashed his fist together. "We should start exploring now."

"Wait hold up let me just do something for a moment," Nadwe cut in. They turned towards Nadwe, finding him pulling out his phone.

"Hey Muffin!" He screamed out, grinning widely. "You loos _sssttttt_ _sucker!_ " He hung up and pocketed his phone. "Okay I'm done."

Laff and Joocie bursted out laughing while Nadwe casually walked towards the office. They followed after the teenager, sniffling laughter as they try to calm themselves down.

"Did you _have_ to rub it in?" Joocie spat out, chuckling with a bright grin. "Yup," Nadwe casually answered. He turned around with a blank, calm expression. There was a small, proud smile on his face. "He got paired with _Meme and Blaza_."

He faced away from the two, scoffing out, "As _if_ that'll give him _any_ advantage." "And what about favouritism, hm?" Joocie asked, walking to be by Nadwe's side.

"Joocie, we're _all_ literally one of her favourites. It _is_ an advantage." They stopped in front of the closed doors. Nadwe grinned, gripping onto his staff tightly. "And _even if we weren't_."

Laff stepped forwards, pulling another metallic ball out of his beg, looking identical to the previous one. Joocie and him stepped back, careful to not fall into the lava pool behind them. Laff kneed down and rolled the bomb gently onto the ground.

He got up and backed away.

As soon as the bomb collided with the door, an explosion occurred and the door was flew off its hinges.

Nadwe smirked and stepped forwards, getting into a fighting stance.

" _We'll still be winning._ "


End file.
